This invention relates generally to a non-metallic intake manifold, and specifically to a non-metallic intake manifold including an integrated wiring harness, seal and fuel injector assembly and hydrocarbon emission minimizing features.
Typically, a fuel-injected engine includes a plurality of fuel injectors mounted within an intake manifold. Each fuel injector is in fluid communication with a fuel source and is selectively actuated to meter a desired amount of fuel into a combustion chamber. Electric signals to control the fuel injectors are typically communicated through a conventional wire harness including a main connector attached to the controller and a plurality of wires that are routed to individual fuel injectors.
An intake manifold provides airflow for combination with fuel for combustion within a combustion chamber. The intake manifold is typically mounted to a cylinder head of the engine. The intake opening into the combustion chamber is sealed to prevent leakage of air that could disrupt the metered flow of air. Seals are provided that prevent air infiltration into individual passages. Typically, a seal is a separate component that is disposed between the flange assembly and the intake manifold.
A fuel rail provides fuel to the various fuel injectors located at each combustion chamber. The fuel rail is typically fabricated from a metallic material to prevent permeation of fuel vapors into the atmosphere. Fuel within the fuel rail is pressurized to pressure above that of the surrounding environment and therefore generates a bias toward emitting fuel vapors through joints and interfaces with the fuel injectors. Seals at these interfaces prevent most fuel vapor from escaping into the atmosphere.
The use of non-metallic materials encourages the incorporation of features currently installed as separate parts. However, current standards regarding permeation of fuel vapors to the atmosphere have prevented the integration of a plastic fuel rail. A non-metallic fuel rail can experience some fuel permeation to the atmosphere and therefore are not desirable for some automotive applications. In such applications a metallic fuel rail may be combined with the non-metallic intake manifold.
The typical intake manifold includes many different components that are currently assembled individually. As appreciated, each separate assembly operation provides an opportunity for inconsistencies to affect the overall function of the completed intake manifold.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design an integrated assembly that incorporates several different functions such as sealing, electrical, and fuel metering to provide for quality improvements, performance improvements along with decreases in cost and assembly time.